


Contract For Life

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Contract For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Contract For Life by RSS

  
  
  


_Contract For Life_

By RSS 

* * *

Nick Wolfe’s new client exits The Sanctuary. She looks about fifty years old. Amanda hasn’t seen much of Nick Wolfe since the woman first came to The Sanctuary two days ago so she decides to satisfy her curiosity. She walks upstairs and makes her grand entrance into Nick’s office. 

“Hi, Nick!” 

“Hello, Amanda.” 

“What’s the latest case?” 

“A woman’s husband was murdered three weeks ago and the police seem to be at a dead end.” 

“Any suspects?” 

“That’s one of the reasons she was here. You know the police, when in doubt the surviving spouse is the prime suspect.” 

“Do you have a prime suspect?” 

“Not yet. I was going to pay his business partner a visit. Mr. Plubeau, the victim, was in a partnership where in the event of a partner’s death the surviving partners get his share of the business.” 

“Leaving Madam Plubeau with nothing.” 

“Well, she gets a cash payment. Do you want to come along?” 

“Oh, we get to play good cop, bad cop? Can I be the bad cop?” 

“How about you just distract him while I ask the questions.” 

“Careful, I can get you for sexual harassment.” 

“You don’t work for me, remember?” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive up to the estate of Daniel Beaulieu; it’s an impressive house. Amanda remarks, “Business must be good.” Nick smiles then his face turns to a frown as Amanda senses another Immortal. 

“Now I have a prime suspect.” 

“Nick, just because someone is an Immortal, that doesn’t mean they’re a killer.” 

* * *

The door opens before they could ring the doorbell. There’s a familiar face with a hand-and-a-half sword in hand. 

“Auntie Amanda!” 

“Eleanor! So good to see you, darling! This is my partner, Nick Wolfe.” 

“Hello, Nick!” 

Nick’s confused look amuses Amanda. She’ll explain to him later it’s a title of respect, not blood. Nick regains his composure and gets right to business. 

“We’re business partners and this isn’t a social visit.” 

“Oh, I was wondering how Amanda found me. My name has changed since the last time we met.” 

“So has mine. It’s Montrose now.” 

“We’re here to see Mr. Daniel Beaulieu about the death of his business partner.” 

“He’s my husband, he’ll be back soon if you care to wait.” 

“Yeah, we’ll wait.” 

“Good, please have a seat. What can I get you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“What about you, Amanda?” 

“I’ll have some coffee.” 

“All that time in the States.” Eleanor smiles then walks out of the room. 

Nick waits a few seconds. “Auntie Amanda?” 

“I was a close friend of her father.” 

Nick gives a sarcastic smile. “How close?” 

“Very close.” 

* * *

**SOUTHERN ENGLAND, 1593**

Amanda has arrived at the Manor of Matthew Bowman for the wedding of his daughter, Eleanor. Matthew whisks Amanda to his study and instructs one of his servants to summon Eleanor. The servant closes the door behind him. 

“The ride was pleasant I hope.” 

“A bit bumpy, then again what ride is not?” 

“Amanda, I was hoping you could make sure Eleanor knows what she must for her wedding night. I am no fool I know some man may have already taught her. I have done my share of teaching these past four hundred years.” 

Amanda gives a knowing smile as Matthew continues. 

“She has always been an obedient child so she may well be innocent of such matters. I just want her to live a happy life. That is why I arranged this marriage for her. He is one of us.” 

“How well do you know this man?” 

“He is the Earl of Rochford. Do you know him?” 

“No.” 

“I have done business with him for about ten years. I am lucky he is agreeable to the arrangement.” 

“What about Eleanor?” 

“She is an obedient child; she is eighteen now. It is best she marry one of us before she falls in love with a mortal.” 

“Would that be so terrible?” 

Matthew’s look answers her question; he still feels the loss of his mortal wife. There’s a knock at the door, Matthew opens it and Eleanor enters her father’s study. Eleanor’s face turns from warm to cold. When Eleanor was younger she was always happy to see Amanda, but as she grew into a woman she grew more distant. 

“Eleanor, Aunt Amanda has come for your wedding.” 

“How be you Amanda?” 

“I am well Eleanor. You look beautiful as always. You will make a lovely bride.” 

“Eleanor, why do you not take Aunt Amanda to your room so she can give you some motherly advice.” 

“She is neither my mother, nor my aunt!” 

“Eleanor, she is a wise, mature woman. Be a wise young woman and accept her advice.” 

“Yes, father.” 

* * *

Amanda enters Eleanor’s room. Eleanor closes the door then stares at Amanda. 

“Your father wants to make sure you know what it means to be a wife.” 

“I know a good wife must be obedient and submissive.” 

“He means the more intimate details.” 

“I know men have needs and wives have certain unpleasant duties.” 

“It need not be unpleasant.” 

“I am not a whore!” 

“You resent the relationship I have with your father?” 

“You knew him before my mother was even born. While he was married you waited like a carrion feeder waiting for a sick animal to die.” 

“Such anger. Maybe you need to strike out at something. Perhaps we should fence as we use to do when you were a child.” 

“I am not a child anymore. I will be a married woman soon. As my mother did, I’ve learned how to behave as a lady.” 

“You are a lady and a beautiful one. I do not resent you for what you are, please do not resent me or your father for being what we are.” 

“You can tell my father I take my wedding vows with my chastity intact.” 

“Eleanor, your father didn’t send me to spy on you. He just cares about you, as do I.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Eleanor opens the door for her husband. Daniel enters the room. “Oh Daniel, you remember my aunt Amanda, and this is Nick Wolfe.” 

“You’re in town and decided to look up your old niece?” 

“No, Amanda and I are private investigators. We’re investigating the death of your business partner.” 

“I see.” Daniel and Nick stare at each other for a few seconds then Nick breaks the silence. 

“It seems you gained a lot financially from Mr. Plubeau’s death.” 

“He was a mortal. Mortals are so, mortal. So naturally before entering a partnership with one of them I take certain precautions to protect my financial interest.” 

“So you don’t know anything about his murder?” 

“Just what I’ve read in the papers.” 

“Any suspicions?” 

“Let me guess. His wife hired you and named me as a possible suspect. Business partners have been known to kill each other. Wives have also been known to kill their husbands so I could give her name as a possible suspect, but that would be silly of me. Individual murders don’t work on the law of averages. I don’t want to tell you your job, but neither should you.” 

“Where were you at the time of the murder?” 

“As I told the police, I was here at home. Eleanor is my alibi witness.” 

“No one else?” 

“No, the staff would have gone home. It isn’t a good idea for Immortals to have live-in domestics.” 

Nick casts a jaundiced eye on Eleanor and Daniel. “We’ll be in touch if we have any more questions.” 

Amanda gives her good-byes then she and Nick leave. 

* * *

Amanda looks around her living room and thinks it’s time to rearrange the furniture. She looks at a vase figuring that’s a good place to start. As she picks up the vase then hears a knock at the door. “Come in.” 

Nick enters. 

“Hi, Nick.” Amanda scans the room for a good place to put the vase. 

“I need to talk to you, Amanda.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Nick looks frustrated by Amanda’s apparent lack of attention. “Amanda, Plubeau and Beaulieu were two of four business partners. The other two have also died in the past six months. One died in a car accident, the other was ruled a suicide.” 

“So, my niece’s husband has been killing off his business partners.” 

“Apparently this isn’t the first time. About ten years ago a Daniel Unger was the last surviving partner of an electronics company. After the other partners died, Unger liquidated the company. Soon after he and his wife died in an accident.” 

Amanda places the vase on the edge of a table. “Nick, let me talk to Eleanor.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

“It’s better I go alone.” 

“Amanda, she’s involved in this up to the hilt of her sword. Daniel Unger left his fortune to an Eleanor Beaulieu.” 

“Nick, I can’t believe Eleanor would commit murder.” 

“She’s an Immortal. Doesn’t murder come with the territory?” 

“Nick, there’s a difference between killing in ‘The Game’ and murdering mortals. Please Nick, I’ve known her since she was born. Let me talk to her. Alone.” 

“Just be careful. I saw her with that sword. Somehow I think she knows how to use it.” 

“She does. I taught her.” 

* * *

**SOUTHERN ENGLAND, 1588**

Amanda is giving Eleanor a fencing lesson in an open field. Eleanor is as tall as Amanda and when she fills out she will become a beautiful woman. Matthew has asked Amanda to keep Eleanor occupied. Her mother hasn’t long to live. His wife's condition has made Matthew short tempered so he felt it would be better if Eleanor isn’t underfoot. 

Eleanor has a talent for swordplay. Her mother’s condition has Amanda preoccupied. A movement in the distance distracts Amanda for a moment and she feels a sharp pain in her thigh. 

“Oh dear! Auntie, you are hurt!” 

“’Tis just a scratch.” 

“No, it is a very deep wound. I will get help.” 

Amanda grabs Eleanor’s arm. “No, Eleanor. It is just a scratch.” 

Amanda sees the shock in Eleanor’s eyes; looking, she sees the wound healing. Amanda wished her father would be the one to tell her. “Eleanor, it is not witchcraft. Believe me. I do not know why, but I heal from most wounds very quickly.” 

“Do you age?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“My mother has many gray hairs and wrinkles; my father has none. I have never seen him injured. He is like you, is he not?” 

“Yes, he is like me. Please do not be afraid.” 

Some servants are running and calling for Eleanor. 

“Eleanor, run and meet them. I will be along by and by.” 

Eleanor runs to the servants. Amanda knows it means her mother’s time is short and she feels guilty at having a sense of relief. Eleanor was one question away from asking if she was also an Immortal. Eleanor may have seen through the lie Amanda would have told. Eleanor was always a perceptive child. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Eleanor opens the front door looking worried. “Daniel won’t be home for quite a while. If you give me your number I’ll tell him you want to speak to him.” 

“What makes you think I want to speak to him? After all, can’t I visit my niece?” 

“You could, but that’s not why you’re here.” 

“No, I’m here to visit you. I just wish the reason were different. My partner, Nick, thinks your husband murdered his business partner and the other two partners.” 

“So it’s about Daniel.” 

“No, Nick thinks you are involved.” 

“Amanda, I’m Daniel’s wife, not his business partner. I don’t know anything about these murders.” 

“There have been other murders of people who have been business partners with your husband.” 

“I don’t know anything about any murders.” 

“Ten years ago Eleanor Beaulieu inherited a substantial fortune from Daniel Unger.” 

“My husband’s former identity.” 

“That makes you his business partner.” 

“No, that makes me his wife! I ‘inherit’ his money sometimes. Sometimes I have stock in his companies. These are business conveniences, nothing more. He tells me to sign papers; I sign them! That’s called being a good wife! He never tells me what he does outside this house and I have no right to ask.” 

“That attitude went out centuries ago.” 

“We should have gone out centuries ago. Besides, courts still recognize it’s wrong to turn a wife against a husband.” 

“Eleanor, just swear to me you know nothing about these murders. I’ll believe you.” 

Eleanor grabs a sword from the display. “I swear it. On the grave of my mother and father I swear it.” She points her sword to the ground and kisses the hilt. 

“Thank you. I just needed to hear that. Eleanor, my partner is a very determined man; he won’t give up. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt either, auntie. He’s your partner, not your husband.” 

Amanda squeezes Eleanor’s hand then walks out the door. 

* * *

**BAVARIA, 1753**

Amanda is at a royal ball, an occasion she loves. She wasn’t planning any larceny tonight but Amanda was never one to let an opportunity pass if one presents itself. She senses other Immortals at the ball, but isn’t surprised; she expected other Immortals might be in attendance. Many Immortals like lavish parties and she knows a number of Immortals she would like to meet tonight, and a few she’d like to avoid. She hopes at least one is of the former and none are of the latter as she tries to ferret out the Immortal from the rest of the guests. She and Eleanor spot each other at the same time. Eleanor looks happy to see her, for which Amanda is glad since they didn’t part on good terms at their last meeting. 

“Auntie Amanda!” 

“Eleanor, how good to see you.” 

“I am glad you are well.” 

“I am sorry about your father. Please accept my condolences.” 

“Please accept mine. I am sorry the way I behaved the last time we met.” 

“A bride’s jitters on her wedding day.” 

“We both know it was more than that. The Immortal’s perspective is so much different.” 

“You seem to have had your first death right on time.” 

Eleanor gives a reserved smile. “Yes, I had a ridding accident. Let me take you to my husband.” Eleanor leads Amanda to her husband and three other men. “May we interrupt?” 

The other men smile. A man of about forty years remarks, “Two lovely ladies such as you can interrupt anytime.” 

“Daniel, you remember my Aunt Amanda.” 

“Yes, of course.” Eleanor introduces Amanda to the other men; they seem enchanted. Daniel seems impatient. 

“Eleanor, I’m glad you found someone to keep you company. Now, if you’ll excuse us we have some very important business to discuss.” 

Eleanor excuses herself and Amanda then leads her away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary as Nick hurries for the door. “What’s the hurry?” 

“I’ve got a lead.” Nick walks out the front door and Amanda follows him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“We’re business partners, remember?” 

* * *

Nick drives as he explains the lead. “There’s this small time hood, Marcel Poype, who’s been throwing a lot of money around lately. He also matches the description of someone spotted near the murder scene. From what we’ve learned he’s been talking about how he’d make a good hit man.” 

“So you think someone decided to give him an entry level job.” 

“Yeah, but he apparently hasn’t been happy with entry level wages. He’s also been talking about how he did something for someone and that he should get more money for the work he did.” 

“Stupid and greedy. Why haven’t the cops picked him up?” 

“Bert has better sources than the police. Besides, he hasn’t said enough yet.” Nick stares ahead then smiles and turns to Amanda. “Partner, I’ve got an idea. I’ll see him alone; if he doesn’t break, you visit the bar where he’s been mouthing off.” 

“What am I going to do there?” 

“Act like the type who’d be impressed with a paid assassin.” 

“That’s a stretch, but I think I can do it.” 

Nick gives a mocking smile. 

* * *

Nick steps out of the car and walks across the street from a three-story apartment building. A man walks out of the building. Amanda senses another Immortal and looks around the street. Then she steps out of the car and looks at the buildings. She sees a rifle protruding from the top of a building and then it fires a few rounds. She looks across the street and sees the man who walked out of the building lying on the steps. Amanda points to the rifle and Nick draws his gun. He checks the man lying on the steps then darts back across the street. 

“That was Poype!” 

“Dead?” 

“Yeah.” 

Amanda and Nick look up the street at another Immortal: Daniel. He gives a wave then steps into his car and drives away. Amanda and Nick rush to Nick’s SUV and give chase. 

* * *

Daniel leads them to his house. Amanda and Nick park the car in the driveway and step out of the car. Amanda spots Eleanor looking out an upstairs window and hopes she stays out of this. Then Amanda thinks she can use Eleanor as an excuse to get Nick out of the way. 

“Nick, I’ll go through the front door. You circle around the back.” 

“No way.” 

“Nick, I’m convinced Eleanor isn’t a part of this. She’ll no doubt answer the door while Daniel tries to sneak out the back. I can keep her out of it.” 

“All right.” Nick draws his sword and runs around the back. Amanda draws her sword and marches to the front door, raising her sword so it protects her head before she turns the doorknob. When she opens the door Daniel takes a swing at Amanda’s neck but her sword blocks Daniel’s broadsword. 

“So you’re going to drag this out, Amanda?” 

“You have no idea.” Amanda rams her left palm into Daniel’s face, following up with a snap kick. Daniel responds with a long thrust and they start parrying, fencing through the house. A flash of movement catches the corner of Amanda’s eye; she takes a quick glance, seeing Nick and Eleanor dueling. 

“Eleanor knows which side her bread is buttered on, Auntie.” 

“Well, she backed the wrong horse.” Amanda goes on the attack but Daniel soon turns the tables and goes on the attack. Seconds later he sends her sword flying into the living room, landing on the sofa. Amanda gives Daniel a one-two punch then dashes for the sofa, vaulting over the coffee table and kicks it towards Daniel. As he stumbles, Amanda grabs her sword, jumps up, and with a wide swing beheads Daniel. 

Amanda hears swords clashing in the distance. Then a surge of energy strikes her in the midriff and rushes to the ends of her five extremities and a glow surrounds her. The china closet and bay window explode, showering shards of glass all over the living room. She feels pulses of electricity entering her body through her fingertips and she’s soon overwhelmed by the influx of power and knowledge into her body and mind. Then there’s silence. 

The silence frightens Amanda. Daniel’s Quickening was powerful; Nick’s, or even Eleanor’s, Quickening could have started and ended without Amanda realizing it. She follows the Immortal sensation to a den where she finds Nick on his seat with his hands spread out behind him. Eleanor has her sword to his throat. She flicks her eyes at Amanda then fixes them back on Nick. 

“Amanda, you’re alive! You freed me! Now it’s my turn.” 

“Eleanor, no! I want him to live!” 

“Amanda, we shouldn’t pretend to each other. We don’t have to anymore. My first death wasn’t from a riding accident. He hit me and I hit my head against a fireplace.” 

“Eleanor, Nick isn’t like that.” 

“I couldn’t do it myself, it’s a misguided loyalty. Just look away.” 

Amanda raises her sword. She looks at Nick, then at Eleanor. Then she puts her sword to the back of Nick’s neck. “I’ve done it before and I would do it again. I want him to live.” 

Eleanor looks at Amanda then steps back. She shakes her sword at Nick. “Remember, you owe her your life.” 

“I will.” 

Eleanor sheathes her sword and walks out of the room. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda walks into Nick’s office. “Eleanor says she’s sorry about the misunderstanding.” 

“Is that what she calls it?” 

“Nick, you walked into the back door of another Immortal’s house with your sword drawn. You’re lucky you’re not dead.” 

“I guess I’m lucky you were in the neighborhood.” 

Amanda nods agreement then sits. “I don’t understand Eleanor. She’s a smart woman, an Immortal and she knows how to fight. How could she stay around someone like Daniel?” 

“Judging from the men I’ve seen who were in your life I’d say at least she kept her mistakes down to one.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Amanda, do you want the complete list or should I just limit it to the psychotic murderers?” 

“Cheap shot, Nick.” Amanda puts on a smirk and looks away for a second. Then she stands up and touches Nick on the shoulder. “You do have a point. You haven’t even seen any of the womanizers yet. I guess that’s why I want to keep you in one piece.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
